You're Too Strong
by thatpyroisaspy
Summary: Steven Universe now 38 years old, practices his fighting skills with Garnet. Causing an unfortunate accident. Rated T for language.


Garnet lays on the floor, beaten and bruised with clumps of debris in her hair and glasses broken in half. Laying in a large hole in the crystal floor. And yet, she was smiling, laughing even.

"How…are you so strong now?" said Garnet with a bit of tired raspiness in her voice.

She looks up to see none other then Steven Quartz Universe, now a full grown Adult. He had a four o'clock shadow, extremely muscular arms and a small pot belly, wearing a Black jacket with a Brown fur collar and a red star on the back. With the jacket he wore a dark red shirt and blue jeans.

Steven crouches down and smiles. "Hehehe, well you know what they say, the best traits are hereditary, plus I had one hell of a teacher". Steven holds out his hand and helps Garnet to her feet.

"That was some great practicing Garnet, I hope I didn't hurt you too bad!". Steven said as he used some of his healing saliva to freshen her up.

"Heh, Don't worry about me, it takes a lot to get a fusion…"hurting too bad" as you put it" Garnet said as she stretches her back. Garnet wrapped her arms around Steven's large frame and the two shared a warm hug.

"However, there is one thing we need to work on" said Garnet

"Huh?, what's that? Said Steven

Garnet leans into Steven's ear and whispers. "Never let your guard down". Garnet grabbed Steven by his left arm and threw him over her shoulder, making him land right on his face. The shocked Steven looks back and sees Garnet getting the rest of the debris from her hair and summoning her gauntlets, garnishing another smile, Steven smiles as well and punches the crystal floor with excitement causing it to crack.

"Hahahaha! Alrighty then, round two! Steven screamed with delight as he ran towards her with his shield.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Right under the chaos that was unfolding we see Pearl and Amethyst in the kitchen. Pearl was cleaning up taking off the banner that had "Happy 38th Birthday!" printed on it while Amethyst was "cleaning" all of the leftover food including the cake. The ceiling above them has been shaking with booming noises peering out for hours now and Pearl was frankly, getting sick of it.

THUMP THUMP

"UGH, honestly can't you two practice just a little quieter!?" Pearl yelled at the ceiling failing to get them to listen.

"Pffft, you kidding me? You really think those two juggernauts can do ANYTHING quietly? Just let them be "big strong gem warriors" will ya?" said Amethyst

"It's not just the noise that's bothering me Amethyst, I get so worried every time those two train. I mean, you know how carried away Garnet can be and Steven simply doesn't know his own strength, I fear something bad will happen if they don't realize that and take it easy!" Pearl said with great concern.

Amethyst just rolled her eyes. "oh come on Pearl your being para-"

BOOM

out of nowhere a huge noise that sounded like an explosion was heard upstairs in the training hall causing almost the entire temple shake. Before Pearl could see what it was, Steven ran downstairs almost on cue sweating pinballs.

"OH GOD PEARL, I FUCKED UP!" screamed Steven.

"STEVEN! How many times have I told you about using that language around me?…wait, where's Garnet!"

Steven, red in the face puts a red gem and a blue one on the kitchen counter causing a collective gasp from Pearl and Amethyst.

"STEVEN WHAT HAPPENED!?" Pearl screamed with fear.

"When me and Garnet were practice fighting I used my shield to knock her against the wall, I charged at her and…poof" Steven said making a poof motion with his hands.

"THIS, THIS!" Pearl screamed pointing at Garnet's gems.

"This Is exactly what I was talking about you are just too strong Steven, I mean…this is exactly like the time with Connie…*gasp*" Pearl clasped her mouth with her hands preventing her from saying another word, she looked at Steven, the fiery rage in his eyes were practically burning her very soul, Steven clenched his fist causing veins to become visible in his muscular arm, then without saying a word, Steven pulled out a small compartment from his pockets he opened it to reveal cigars, he pulled one out, put it into his mouth and lit it.

"This family reunion is over, I'll see you guys some other time…tell Garnet I'm sorry once she regenerates" Steven said in almost a whisper and without another word Steven left with Cigar smoke tailing behind.

Steven closed the door of his childhood home behind him, he went down the steps stopping at the last two, the large man sat down to collect his thoughts and review what just happened. He was PISSED but also very sad, Steven inhaled his cigar and exhaled the smoke. It was the only thing that can calm him down by this point. Steven looked at his car, it was a sleek, black Hotrod with a décor of a pink skull with star eyes on the hood and the words "Crystal Gem" above and below it respectively. Before Steven could jump into his Hotrod to ride home he heard the noises of little feet running down the steps. He looked up to see Amethyst.

"Hey man, do you um….wanna talk about it?".

"…Sure, you're the only one I can talk to right now, with Garnet healing, Connie busy at work and Pearl…ugh." Steven just covered his eyes with his hand. his cigar practically hanging from his mouth.

"Dude, don't stress over it, You know Pearl, she can be a total dingus. She…hell, we ALL know what happened to Garnet and Connie were just stupid accidents. I should know I'm the expert at making those" said Amethyst with ironic optimism.

"I know it's just…that thing about me being too strong…she's right, I have problems controlling my own strength. Garnet says my strength and ferocity in battle are good things but…UGH! They have no place outside of serious battles. It's the reason why me and Connie don't practice Fencing or ANY form of battle with each other anymore even it's just for practice or fun. It's just something I have to work on I guess" Steven said looking at the ground.

Amethyst didn't know what to say, she never thought being too strong was a bad thing. She nudged closer and rested her head on his muscular arm. She looks up and starts chuckling.

"Heh, what's so funny?" Steven questioned with a weak smile.

"Sorry it's just weird to see you smoking cigars ya know? I mean you're the same person that gave Lars crap about smoking Cigarettes when you were a kid!"

"Oh yeah, hahaha, I remember that! Oh hey speaking of which, do you…mind not telling Connie I'm doing this? I promised her I'd quite."

"Give me one of those babies and you got a deal!" said Amethyst pointing at his cigar.

"Whaaaat? I mean Sure but, I didn't know that you smoke Amethyst!" Steven said as she passed her a cigar.

"Steven please, I've been on Earth for thousands of years. I've tried EVERYTHING that human's have to offer, especially around the 70's" Amethyst said with a wink.

They both laughed, Steven and Amethyst's moment was interrupted by the door opening loudly and dainty footsteps hurryingly going down the steps, Pearl was a mere five steps above the two with tears in her eyes. Both Steven and Amethyst looked at her with wide eyes.

"Steven…I…*choke*…I *sniff*" But before she could speak Steven threw the cigar into the ground, pulled Pearl into a reassuring hug and put his hand on the back of her head.

"It's okay Pearl, I forgive you".


End file.
